Saint Valentine’s Day II
by F Hopper
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day again at Kadic. This takes place during season 4. It is Aelita’s 2nd Valentine’s Day since being rematerialized. JxA some UxY
1. The Gift

Saint Valentine's Day II

It's Valentine's Day again at Kadic. This takes place during season 4. It is Aelita's 2nd Valentine's Day at Kadic. JxA some UxY

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1.

The Gift

* * *

Jeremie stood waiting for Aelita when Ulrich walked up. 

"Hi, Jeremie," said Ulrich, "You know today's Valentine's Day don't you."

"I know," replied Jeremie.

"I hope you realize that Aelita won't let you off as easily with out a gift this year," said Ulrich.

"I got her a present several weeks ago," replied Jeremie holding up a rapped present, "and we've been planning on going the tonight's dance for weeks as well. What about you and Yumi."

"Yumi and I are going to the Valentine's Day dance together," said Ulrich," but unfortunately we're having to double date with Hiroki and Milly.

"Have fun," Jeremie said with a smile.

Just Aelita walked up.

"Hi Aelita, happy Valentine's Day," said Jeremie handing her the present his had with a smile.

When she opened it, Aelita found a box from a jewelry store. Inside the box she found a hart shaped locket engraved, "Aelita + Jeremie." Aelita was on cloud 9 but that was not the end of it.

"Open the locket, Aelita," said Jeremie.

When she opened it, she found copies of two of the photo booth pictures form when she was first rematerialized. Aelita's eyes grew wide. She then gave Jeremie a loving kiss.

"I thought these were destroyed by the return to the past," said Aelita.

They were in my pocket at the time so they survived the return, and well they've been in my desk draw all this time.

Aelita kissed Jeremie again, this time Jeremie kissed her back. Mean while Ulrich stood feeling rather out of place. It was then that Odd came along.

"Jeremie must have given Aelita a really great Valentine's Day present," said Odd.

"That's the understatement of the year," replied Ulrich

"If you too love birds will come up for air, we should get going to breakfast," Odd said

* * *

Later that day Yumi greeted Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich, as they were waiting for her and Aelita. 

"Jeremie, Aelita's really the envy of all the other girls with that locket you gave her," said Yumi causing him to smile.

"I knew I'd better get it right this year, so I really put a lot of thought into it," answered Jeremie.

"Well you definitely succeeded," said Yumi, "I don't recall ever seeing Aelita so happy,"

Ulrich chose that moment to give Yumi her Valentine's Day present, knowing that she would open it when she got home in accordance with Japanese tradition.

"I hope it's not another rubber bone," said Yumi.

"You're not going to ever let me live that one down are you Yumi," asked Ulrich.

"Not on your life," replied Yumi.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. The Dance

Ch2

The Dance

* * *

Jeremie was nervous as he walked to Aelita dorm room. He was surprised at how nervous he was after all he had been to her room hundreds of times. However, he knew the real reason was that this was not an ordinary visit, but he was picking her up for a date.

While they considered them selves boy friend and girl friend, and were known around Kadic as a couple, they didn't usually go out on dates per say, but just spent most of their time together. This however was a real date and of all things a Valentine's Day dance.

When he knocked Aelita indicated that she would be right out, when she came out, she was wearing the pick dress she had brought over Christmas vacation. While Jeremie had seen her in this dress before, it still had the same affect of him.

"Wow Aelita, you look really great," said Jeremie,

"Thanks, and you look really hansom in that light blue suit," replied Aelita.

Aelita pulled out a raped present.

"Here your Valentine's Day present," said Aelita, "you gave such a nice one that forgot to give it to you earlier."

Jeremie opened it to find a new watch.

"Thanks a lot. Is this supposed to be a hint?" asked Jeremie.

Well, I did set the alarm for 11:30 PM so you'll know when to call it quits on the computer," replied Aelita.

Jeremie put the watch on and smiled as the young couple walked to the gym hand in hand.

* * *

Ulrich was also nervous as he approached the Ishiyama residence. He and Yumi were the best of friends but he wanted their relationship to be more. Unfortunately he was not certain if she had said yes, when he asked her to the dance because she really wanted to date him, or just so that Hiroki could have his date with Milly.

He knocked on the door and Hiroki answered. He was dressed in a suit

"Come on in Ulrich, my sister should be ready shortly," said Hiroki.

Once inside Ulrich and Hiroki sat in the couch.

"Hi, Mr. Ishiyama, said Ulrich to Yumi's father.

"Hi," replied Mr. Ishiyama eyeing Ulrich suspiciously. He had secretly grown fond of Ulrich, but felt it his sacred duty as Yumi's father to at least **show** suspicion towards any guy that showed any interest in her. When Yumi came down stairs the three of them left after a few words for Yumi said Hiroki's parents.

On their way back to Kadic Hiroki felt a little out of place as followed behind Yumi and Ulrich, but it was about this time that his own nerves started acting up. Ulrich and Yumi waited out side as Hiroki picked up Milly at her room. When they came out, Yumi saw Hiroki with Milly at his side she took a picture of them with her camera, and promising them both a copy. The two couples head for the gym.

* * *

When Jeremie and Aelita arrived at the gym they sat down and talked while waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. About this time Jeremie noticed the photographer and that the line had gotten long. He wished he had seen it sooner.

Several minutes later they noticed Odd at the buffet table loading up a plate, so they got up and went over.

"Make sure you leave some for the rest of us, Odd," said Aelita looking at the pile of food on odd's plate.

"Yea, odd if you're not careful you food's center of gravity will get two high and off centered to maintain it balance," said Jeremie.

"What?" asked Odd.

"If you're not careful you'll spill your food," translated Aelita.

"Einstein, do you do that just annoy me?" asked Odd.

"Well, some times," answered Jeremie, "the expression it brings to your face is often priceless."

"Aelita, isn't that the dress you brought over Christmas Vacation," asked Odd.

"Yes, it is," replied.

"Well, you look nice, said Odd.

Aelita simply smiled.

At about that time Hiroki, Milly, Ulrich and Yumi came in and joined the others at the buffet table.

After leaving the table Hiroki, and Milly found their own place to sit and eat, but the others sat together.

"Are you sure you have enough food there, Odd," asked Ulrich upon seeing the pile of food on Odd plate.

"No but plate won't hold any more," replied Odd.

After they finished eating Yumi excused her self to go to the girl's room.

"Do you want to dance, Aelita?" asked Jeremie.

"Soure, lets go," replied Aelita.

After they headed for the dance floor Odd had to comment.

"Jeremie dancing? This I have to see," commented Odd.

A few minutes later Odd was surprised to see Jeremie doing quite well.

"Well, who ever thought Jeremie could dance," said Odd.

"He's not the only one look at Hiroki, and Milly their dancing up a storm," said Ulrich.

Just then Sissy came over to Ulrich and Odd.

"So would you like dance Ulrich dear," asked Sissy.

"Sure, with Yumi as soon as she gets back," replied Ulrich.

"And what does she have that I don't," asked Sissy.

"Well, she's kind, smart, sweet and the prettiest girl I know," relied Ulrich. Just then he noticed Odd smiling. "…and she's standing right behind isn't she," finished Ulrich.

"Hey don't stop on my account," smiled Yumi.

Out on the dance floor Aelita and Jeremie were dancing close. At one point she realized that Jeremie was about to kiss her, but just as she expected to feel his lips on hers. Jeremie shouted, "XANA!!"

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Xana Attacks

Ch3

Xana Attacks.

* * *

Aelita turned to see the spectral form of the Xana-fied William with infamously oversized sword. Some of the other students actually applauded thinking it was an act. She started to rush towards William but Jeremie stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. 

"Where do think you're going, Aelita. The door's this way," said Jeremie.

"But…" started Aelita .

"You know it's suicide to attack him like that. We've just finished a setting up a way to use the teleport program form any inside any tower on the real Lyoko," interrupted Jeremie.

"You're right. Let get going," said Aelita.

Jeremie pulled out his cell phone and called Yumi.

"As you can see we have an uninvited guest. Don't try to take William on from here. Come to factory, I can now use the teleport program to send you all here as specters," said Jeremie.

"Understood, we'll get there as quickly as possible," said Yumi, "Jeremie said for all of us to head right for factory so he can send us all here as specters,"

* * *

Upon getting to the Factory, Jeremie got a call from Yumi indicating they were being delayed by the crowd. 

"Jeremie, you need to send me to Lyoko, so that you can teleport me to the gym before some gets killed," said Aelita.

"But…" began Jeremie however he stopped because he knew that look on Aelita's face, and he also knew she was right. "Ok, get to scanners. I send the others as soon they get here.

Aelita got into the scanner and Jeremie started the virtualization process.

"Scanner Aelita, virtualization," said Jeremie.

Moments later Aelita found her self on Lyoko.

"There should be a tower not far away," said Jeremie.

"I see it and not a monster in site," said Aelita.

She made her way to the tower that Jeremie had just activated and entered it.

"Teleport Aelita," said Jeremie.

* * *

Moments later Aelita found herself just out side the gym still in here Lyoko form. 

She entered the gym to confront William.

"Jeremie, it looks like the others have made it out and should be on their way," said Aelita.

"Great," replied Jeremie.

Aelita attacked William with unusual fervor knocking his sword out of his hand with an energy field.

"Hay isn't that Aelita," said Sissy, "I knew something fishy was going on with Jeremie and his gang.

"Come on Sissy," said Herb, "This has to be some kind of an act. Though, I would like know how their pulling off such great special effects."

Aelita managed to get William to chase her outside where she could continue the fight with out putting any one else at risk.

* * *

About that time Odd, Ulrich and Yumi arrived at the factory.

"Aelita's already on site fighting William and I need to send you to helper.

Moments later the three of them were in the scanners.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi… virtualization," said Jeremie.

Upon arriving on Lyoko, Jeremie directed his friends to the tower and the entered it.

"Teleport Yumi, teleport Odd, teleport Ulrich," said Jeremie.

* * *

Moments later the threesome arrived just outside the gym, were they saw Aelita hitting William with blow after blow. She was clearly **not** in any need of help.

"Jeremie, we have Aelita and William in site," said Yumi.

"Hay Jeremie, remind us why you sent us here?" asked Odd.

"To help Aelita fight William," said Jeremie with a tuch of anger.

"The reason I asker is that your girl friend doing a great job beating the tar out of William all by herself," answered Odd.

"Yea, I've never seen Aelita like this , even with Xana," said Ulrich, "She seems really mad at him."

"I was watching them at the time," said Odd, "Just when William showed up, Jeremie was about to kiss her."

"No wonder," said Yumi with chuckle.

"Remind me never to get that girl mad me," commented Ulrich.

Just then Aelita, hit William with a very large energy field right in the Xana symbol on his chest causing him to disappear. After which Aelita calmly walked over to the rest of the gang with a very satisfied look on her face.

"OK, you guys. I'm bring you back to Lyoko. You still have a tower to deactivate," said Jeremie.

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Return to the past

Ch4

Return to the past.

---------------------------------

"I materializing your vehicles now, head for the way tower south of your current position," said Jeremie.

The gang got on their respective vehicles and headed for the way tower. Once there they went down the passage to emerge out in ice sector.

When they found the activated tower it was guarded by a bunch of tarantulas.

"Looks like Xana really doesn't want us to reach that tower," said Odd.

"There are 10 tarantulas," commented Jeremie.

With that Aelita activated her wings and took off towards the tarantulas. As she did so she built up an energy field. She nabbed a tarantula with the energy field taking it out in one shot. By the time the rest of the gang caught up with she had taken out two more.

"Hay Princess," said Odd, "save some for the rest of us."

"It's not my fault you took so long to get here," replied Aelita with a smile.

Odd swung the over board over the tarantulas so as to get shot at the Xana symbol of one them. He shot two arrows at its symbol taking it out.

"Xnana's not making these things like he use too," commented Odd.

"Stop being so cocky Odd," said Jeremie, "you're loosing too many life points."

At just that time Odd was hit by a shot taking him out. He appeared in the scanner saying "Drat, drat, drat."

At about this time Yumi, helped Ulrich on to one of the tarantulas where he drove his sword into its Xana symbol deep enough to take it out. Mean while Aelita managed to take out another one. Yumi, managed to send both of her fans into a tarantula one after the other but it took her another shot with them to take it out but the tarantula got in a good shot of it own.

"Yumi, watch out your down to ten life points, said Jeremie.

She got shot at another one before being devirtualized herself. Ulrich finished off the tarantula and then proceed to another. He took out one more before being devirtualized the remaining tarantula.

After exchanging a few shots Aelita took out the last tarantula with an energy field and then proceeded to the tower. She entered, stood on the center of the platform and lifted the upper level where as screen appeared. She placed hand on it and them her named appeared, followed by the words "Code: Lyoko."

"Tower deactivated," declared Aelita.

"Return to the passed now," announced Jeremie, as he pressed the enter button on the key board.

----------------

Once again Jeremie and Aelita arrived at the gym but this time while waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive, they went right to the photographer becoming first in line.

After they had their picture taken, Jeremie and Aelita got to see the proofs on a computer and after selecting one Jeremie bought two copies so they could each have one.

When they were done they saw Odd at the buffet table once again loading up a plate, so they got up and went over.

"At it again, Odd," said Aelita once again looking at the pile of food on his plate.

"What really great about returning to the past is getting to eat the same food again" said Odd.

Aelita simply smiled.

At about that time Hiroki, Milly, Ulrich and Yumi came in and joined the others at the buffet table.

After leaving the table Hiroki, and Milly found their own place to sit and eat, but the others sat together.

"I see the return to the past hasn't affected your apatite any, Odd," asked Ulrich upon seeing the pile of food on Odd plate.

"No, but the plates aren't any bigger," replied Odd.

After they finished eating Yumi excused her self to go to the girl's room.

"Do you want to dance, Aelita?" asked Jeremie.

"Sure, let's just hope we aren't interrupted this time," replied Aelita.

After they had watched Jeremie and Aelita dancing for a bit Sissy came over to Ulrich and Odd.

"So would you like dance Ulrich dear," asked Sissy.

"Sure, with Yumi," replied Ulrich grabbing Yumi hand from behind him since he knew she was back.

Out on the dance floor Aelita and Jeremie were dancing close. Once again she realized that Jeremie was about to kiss her, and this time he did.

--------

The end.


End file.
